This application relates generally to the field of cosmetic grooming aids and devices and, more particularly, to an implement for shaping and trimming eyebrows.
The present invention is related to the invention disclosed in my application, Ser. No. 551,352, filed Nov. 14, 1983, and issued May 7, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,903.
Beauticians have long face inherent difficulties presented when trimming and shaping the eyebrows of their customers. Use of tweezers to pluck unwanted hairs is old and well known, but his method is extremely time-consuming and causes a significant amount of pain and discomfort. A preferred manner of trimming is to sever the hairs rather than to pluck them.
One difficulty in trimming and shaping brow hairs is the need to use a trimming device with extremely sharp cutting surfaces to sever the hairs of the brow while avoiding contact with the soft, easily cut skin of the face. Another reason such difficulty obtains is the location of the brows in close proximity to the eyes, and the care which must be exercised to avoid injurious contact with the eyelid or the eye itself. Yet another problem is encountered in making such a trimmer small enough to be maneuvered around the eyes and brows, yet shaped to allow the trimmer to be easily and firmly held and effectively manipulated.
Prior trimming devices of which I am aware do not fully meet these problems. For example, straight razor blades are commonly used for brow trimming even through such blades typically have extended straight cutting egdes which are long relative to the size of the brow and/or eyes, frequently requiring the razor blade to be angled away from the face when following a brow's contour or the contour of the face itself. This moves the cutting edge of the razor blade to a position which does not parallel the brow and makes it difficult to achieve a smooth, continuous cut. Maneuvering the blade to bring one corner of the cutting edge in contact with the brow may angle the other corner of the cutting edge in a position to inadvertently cut the hand or finger of the user or, if moved suddenly, to cut the face itself.
Many such straight razor blades are double edged, making manipulation of the blade even more hazardous. It is, therefore, the straightness and size of the blade and the length of the cutting edge which make the blade manifestly ill-suited for trimming eyebrows. On the other hand, even though the size and straightness of the blade cause problems, the sharpness of the blade and the ease with which the relatively limp and yielding eyebrow hairs may be cut by it, give the use of a razor or razor-like cutting edge particular utility.
The foregoing problems are exacerbated when prior trimmers are manipulated by the user, rather than by a beautician. The user relies principally upon observing his or her image in a mirror to guide the trimming operation and with the disadvantages discussed hereinabove, it is often the case that the user's hand, in which the razor is placed, itself blocks a clear view of the brow. Another problem to be overcome is the fact that the user is working with a mirror image, making manipulation of prior trimming devices less certain and making any mistake or potential mistake more serious.
The need, therefore, exists for a cutting or trimming implement preserving the utility of a razor-like edge, yet of a size and shape to allow the easy and effective manipulation of the cutting edge in order to effectively and conveniently trim a brow. These, and further objects of the present invention will better be understood by consideration of the accompanying drawings, wherein: